My Valentine
by ModWannabe
Summary: Short Sherlolly story. Post-Reichenbach. Named after 'My Valentine' by Paul McCartney. It's Valentine's day and Molly is spending it alone again. But not for long...
1. As Tears Go By

**My Valentine**

Sherlock sat in his usual place in the lab and stared down the lens of the microscope. Molly stood beside him, holding a number of slides. She sighed and looked up at the clock that displayed both the time and date. It was 12:20 in the afternoon. Her eyes moved to where the date was displayed. 14 Feb. She frowned as she recognised the date. Another year and she still hadn't found anyone to spend Valentine's Day with. She knew who she wanted to spend it with but that was out of the question. However she would still try.

"So…what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" she asked the detective, who was still staring into the microscope.

"I'm treating it as any other day. I don't regard it as something special". He replied, not looking up from the microscope once. He put his hand out towards Molly.

"No one special in your life then?" she asked jokily as she placed the next slide into his hand. But the detective gave no response. He took the slide and replaced the other one with it. Molly stared at him expecting him to return the question, just like any other person would. But this wasn't any other person, this was Sherlock Holmes. He never asked about anything that he didn't care about.

Molly decided to answer the question anyway.

"I was supposed to have a date tonight but he cancelled on me". She looked down at the floor. "So it looks like I'm spending Valentine's Day alone…again". She looked up at Sherlock, hoping for a response.

"Exactly, just like any other day then". This wasn't the response she was hoping for.

Molly sighed. "Yep" she replied looking back down at the floor. She was waiting for a more comforting response but it never came. What was she expecting him to do? Ask her out? Of course he wasn't going to. She started to feel stupid for even trying in the first place. She started thinking about what Sherlock had said and she realised just how lonely she really was. He was right; she was alone today, just like any other day. Just like _every_ other day. Molly was still looking at the floor. Her vision began to blur as her eyes filled with tears. She could feel a lump in her throat. Her nose began to run so she naturally sniffed. This drew Sherlock's attention. He stopped looking at the microscope for the first time since he'd been sitting there, and turned his head towards Molly.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"What? Crying? Of course not" her voice cracked as she said the last few words.

Sherlock turned his body around on the chair so that he was facing her. He now had a concerned look on his face.

Molly knew she couldn't keep it together for much longer, she was about to burst into tears. But she didn't want to do it in front of Sherlock.

"Erm…I was actually about to take my lunch break now, so…"

"But Molly…"

"I'll see you later" she interrupted him as she started walking towards the door.

Sherlock watched her as she walked out. As the door was closing behind her he saw her raise a hand to her face, as if she was wiping a tear away. Sherlock sat back in his chair confused. He didn't mean to make her cry. He was just being himself and doing what he always does: speaking without thinking first. He didn't like seeing Molly in pain, and he especially didn't like it if he was the one causing it. He felt terrible. He hadn't felt like that since he'd humiliated her at the Christmas party. But unlike the Christmas party, a kiss on the cheek might not be enough this time.

About an hour later Molly was stood outside of the lab door. She'd spent most of her lunch break in the ladies toilets, wiping her tears away and composing herself. She had now pulled herself together once again, like she always does. She took a deep breath and started to push the door open.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry I rushed ou-" she stopped mid sentence as she noticed that the room was empty. She looked around confused.

"Maybe he finished the rest by himself and left". She thought to herself. She shrugged and started walking towards the desk.

As she got closer she suddenly stopped. She stared at the desk where a bouquet of red roses was placed. She looked around the room before walking forward and picking them up. As she picked them up she noticed a note attached to them.

"To Molly, Happy Valentine's Day x" it read.

Molly smiled and smelt the flowers. She then paused with her nose still in the bouquet. She quickly grabbed the note and read it again before twisting the paper around to look at the other side. A confused look came across her face as she realised that the note didn't actually say who they were from.

"A secret admirer?" she thought to herself. "Maybe they're from….no, don't be silly Molly!" she told herself. She shrugged, gave the flowers another sniff and went to find some water to put them in.


	2. No More Lonely Nights

**I just want to thank everyone for the follows/reviews, I'm really glad you all like it.**

**Some of the dialogue in this chapter was inspired by a song called 'My Valentine' by Paul McCartney (also the song that this fic is named after). Chapter 1 was named after a Rolling Stones song (forgot to mention that before) and Chapter 2 is named after another Paul McCartney song. (Just so you all know).**

**Anyway here's the rest of the story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it. **

Molly sighed as she turned the key and opened the door to her flat. It had been a long day. She shut the door behind her, hung up her coat and started walking towards the kitchen, holding the bouquet of roses. As she got closer she noticed that the kitchen door was open and the light was on. She started feeling worried but continued walking anyway. She got to the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

"Molly, welcome home" a familiar voice said. Sherlock was standing by the table in the kitchen where two bowls of creamy carbonara were placed opposite each other. Sherlock was placing a fork and spoon next to each bowl.

"Erm….hi, what are you doing here? How did you even get in?" she asked.

Sherlock smiled as he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a single key. It was the key he'd kept after living with her for a while after the 'Richard Brook incident'.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd keep that" she said as she let a smile find its way to her face.

Sherlock put the key back into his pocket, looking slightly embarrassed.

"So what's all this then?" she asked gesturing towards the table.

"You're just in time for dinner" he replied.

"I didn't know you could cook".

"Hoo-hoo, hello dear" a voice came from behind her. Molly turned around to see Mrs. Hudson smiling at her.

"Oh, hello" she said smiling back.

"Don't mind me, dear, I was just leaving. I was only here to do the cooking" she said gesturing towards the table.

Molly smiled at Sherlock, who now looked even more embarrassed.

"I just need to get my bag and I'll be off" Mrs. Hudson said pointing towards the kitchen top where her handbag was sitting.

Molly realised she was still standing in the doorway. "Oh, sorry" she stepped into the kitchen and out of the way.

Mrs. Hudson picked up her bag and turned to Sherlock.

"Now, the desserts are in the oven, they should be ready in about 10 minutes. Make sure you let them cool dow…"

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson, I can take it from here" Sherlock interrupted her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Mrs. Hudson smiled and started walking back towards the kitchen door. As she got to the door she turned around to face him again.

"And don't expect me to do this sort of thing often. I'm your landlady, not your housekeeper, remember!" she said before smiling at Molly and leaving the flat. Molly and Sherlock were left in the kitchen chuckling at Mrs. Hudson's last remark.

Sherlock started walking towards Molly who was still standing near the door. "So…you got my gift" he said gesturing towards the roses.

Molly looked down at them, realising she was still holding them. "Oh…they're from you! I should probably find a vase for them actually".

"Allow me" he said as he took them from her and left the room.

Molly stood there in her kitchen wondering if all of this was even real. She soon realised it was as the smell of creamy carbonara lured her to her seat. She sat down as Sherlock re-entered the room holding a glass vase with the roses in. He placed them in the centre of the table and sat in the seat opposite her. Molly had already started eating almost instantly. She didn't eat much on her lunch break as she was preoccupied, so she was starving.

As Sherlock started eating she suddenly remembered her table manners and slowed herself down. She stared at her food, then at the flowers and then at Sherlock. A confused expression covered her face. She'd been sucked into this scenario but she didn't know the reason behind it.

"Erm…Sherlock, this is all very nice but what's it all for? I thought you weren't treating today as anything special".

"It's an apology" he replied.

"What?" she now looked even more confused.

Sherlock stopped eating and looked at Molly. "I'm sorry I upset you earlier. It wasn't my intention; I just wasn't thinking abou…"

"Oh, that wasn't because of you" she interrupted him. "You don't need to apologise, its fine". She gave him a slight smile and went back to eating her food.

Sherlock let a few seconds pass before he spoke again. "Why were you upset?"

She stopped eating again and looked up at him. "Sherlock, I know you're trying to make conversation but you don't need to ask that. I know you don't care anyway" she went back to her food.

Sherlock stared at her with a surprised expression. How could she think that he didn't care? She was one of his closest friends, one of the only people he actually trusted.

"Molly…I…want to know" he lowered his head slightly and searched for her eyes.

Molly looked up and met his gaze. She studied his face to see if he was being serious. She saw a genuine look of concern in his eyes. This surprised her but it also made her feel comforted. For the first time she felt like she could open out to him and tell him anything. Like a true friend.

"It's just that…my life can be so lonely sometimes and…I suppose it just caught up with me, that's all".

"Lonely? How do you mean?" he asked.

"Well…since you moved back out I've spent so many lonely nights thinking that some day soon…the sun was gonna shine" she'd decided it was safer to use a metaphor rather than tell him what she really meant.

Sherlock understood her instantly and looked into her eyes. "You were right".

"What?"

"You're not lonely now, are you?" he smiled.

Molly smiled back as her cheeks started to turn red.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about more light-hearted subjects, like how good Mrs. Hudson's cooking is. As they finished their desserts Molly looked at her watch and frowned. She knew that Sherlock would want to be leaving soon. "It's getting late, I suppose you'll want to be making your way home" she tried to smile.

"I'm in no rush" he replied.

"Sherlock I really appreciate the company but you've done enough already. You don't have to stay if you don't want to".

"But Molly, I…I do want to".

Molly looked at him surprised. She started to smile. "What if I don't want you to stay?" she said jokily.

He returned the smile. "We both know that's not true".

She could feel her cheeks turning red again as she looked into his eyes. "Coffee?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'll make it" he stood up, picked up their plates and put them in the sink. "Would you like anything?" he said looking back at her.

She stood up and walked over to him. "I'd like a tea, but I'll make them, it is my flat after all".

"No, you should go and sit down, you've had a long day" he leant down and squinted slightly as he examined her face. "I'd say about a 10 hour shift?"

Molly looked amazed. "From 8 'til 6" she said. He never failed to amaze her with his deductions. "How did you kno…" she stopped herself as she already knew what he would say. "I mean how did you notice?" she corrected herself.

"The dark circles under your eyes" he answered and turned around to put the kettle on.

"Oh…..I'll put the telly on then" she smiled and started walking towards the living room.

Molly sat on the sofa and tucked her legs to the side. She switched the TV on and started flicking through the channels. She stopped as 'EastEnders' came on. "This will do" she thought to herself. Sherlock entered the room holding two mugs. He placed them on the coffee table and sat next to Molly on the small sofa.

They both sat there silently as they watched the TV. Sherlock kept rolling his eyes. He hated soap operas. In fact he hated most TV shows. But he didn't say anything; he knew Molly would get annoyed. He just put up with it. About half an hour later Sherlock could feel something heavy against his shoulder. He looked down to see Molly fast asleep with her head resting on him. He was about to nudge her to wake her up but he noticed how peaceful she looked. He smiled slightly and decided to let her sleep. He turned the volume down on the TV and continued to watch. Before long he could feel himself dipping in and out of consciousness. He finally gave in and let his head gently rest on hers as he also drifted off to sleep.

END


End file.
